Istana Merah
by azukihazl
Summary: Harusnya sejak awal dia mengerti; kerajaan dan istana merah yang selalu diperhatikannya diam-diam, akan hancur tak bersisa. #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, dan lainnya—pokoknya bukan punya saya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat cerita ini.

Warning: AU

Catatan: dibuat untuk challenge #BrilliantWords: Rainbow; dengan prompt 'Red—destroyed kingdom'

* * *

Angin pagi berhembus, menerpa lalu perlahan menyisir kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang tumbuh berdampingan. Setelahnya, kabut putih terdera, sirna, meninggalkan butir-butir kesejukan di dedaunan.

Cerahnya mentari yang baru muncul seakan menyoroti istana berlapiskan tinta-tinta merah alami. Prajurit-prajurit mungil berjajar di hadapan istana, ingin juga menghirup udara pagi yang bisa saja membuai diri.

Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini lebih kencang, membuat helai-helai rambut merah seorang gadis terayun. Semilir itu, tentu, bukan hanya sekedar berlalu, namun juga membawa sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditunggu.

Makhluk indah bersayap perak mengilap menari-nari di antara kelopak-kelopak merah, menerka tempat yang layak ditempatinya. Lalu dikepakkannya sayap itu dengan cepat, membuatnya menjadi terlihat lebih cantik dari sudut mana saja.

Dayang-dayang perlahan meninggalkan tempat singgahnya, lalu ikut terbang, dan mencoba menyesuaikan irama udara.

Dan makhluk bersayap itu mendarat di singgasananya.

Oh, sang ratu telah datang!

Gadis bermahkotakan benang-benang merah itu memberi atensi pada pemandangan ini. Ia menengadahkan kepala, seraya menggumam pelan, "Apa aku akan terus memperhatikan istana merah kalian?"

* * *

Harusnya dia tahu jawabannya sejak awal.

* * *

"Ah—ada apa, sih?" suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil Miki terdengan serak, sehubungan dirinya baru saja berpulang ke alam sadar.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya. Seraya menyungginhkan senyum indah, ragu-ragu dia berkata, "Katakan selamat tinggal pada ratumu, sayang." Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang memancarkan hawa sendu.

Miki memandang lurus. _Tidak, tidak. Ini dunia nyata, bukan?_

"Tentu saja, iya."

* * *

Matanya yang sewarna ruby itu basah. Sial, air matanya menyebalkan. Mengapa tak bisa terbendung?

Padahal dia selalu menggunakan sepasang ruby itu hanya 'tuk memandang keadaan istana merah milik ratu bersayap indah.

Masih jelas terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinganya perihal ucapan seseorang. _Katakan selamat tinggal, sayang_. _Ayo, katakan itu pada sang ratu. Dengan tarikan bibir yang manis, pastikan kau rela melihat kerajaannya hancur. Ini demi kau, jadi, jangan sesali._

* * *

Miki menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Goresan-goresan pensil kini memenuhi buku catatannya. Gambarnya mawar, terlihat jelas walau tidak terlalu bagus dipandang. Dia lalu memandang ke kanan, melihat seseorang. "Kak, aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat kerajaan itu lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kakak ...," panggilnya lagi.

Perempuan dengan rambut cokelat itu menoleh. "Kau sudah sepuluh tahun," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Kau akan punya kamar sendiri," setelah mengambil napas, perempuan itu menjawab.

"Ha? Memangnya masih ada kamar?"

"Ya, itu! Halaman belakang akan dibuat kamar. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

Lalu Miki berlari ke luar kamar, meninggalkan gambar mawar dan—kini ditemani—kupu-kupu di bukunya.

* * *

Mata itu kembali jernih oleh tumpahan air mata, ketika dia melihat belasan bunga mawar tereletak tak berdaya. Tempatnya tergantikan batu bata dan semen yang baru diaduk tadi—masih belum tercampur rata.

Istana merah itu lenyap, kerajaan itu itu hancur. Sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang.

_Maaf, ya ..._

Miki terduduk, menikmati angin-angin yang seakan mencibirnya lewat hembusan. Lalu kupu-kupu bersayap perak menghampirinya, menari-nari mengelilingi rambut merahnya yang menarik perhatian makhluk itu—mungkin saja karena sewarna dengan istana kerajaannya dulu, bunga-bunga mawar.

Benar, bukan? Harusnya dia mengerti sejak awal, kalau suatu saat, halaman belakang yang berisi kumpulan mawar-mawar itu—istana kupu-kupu itu—akan hancur tergantikan tembok kokoh dan menjadi istananya sendiri; miliknya, tempat dia akan lelap dan terbuai sunyinya malam.

* * *

"Jadi, kamarmu mau di-cat warna apa, sayang?"

"Merah. Boleh, kan, bu?"

"Tentu."

Dia masih ingin mengenang istana merah yang selalu diperhatikannya, ternyata.

* * *

—selesai—

* * *

A/N: halo, saya kembali lagi /gapenting/ jalan ceritanya pasti bisa ketebak kan? Hihi.

Yayayayayayayayaya saya tau ini apa banget deh. Mungkin agak ga sesuai sama temanya, karena, yaaaa... imajinasi saya ga nyampe /ngomongapasih

Soal genre; aduh, ini emang kelemahan saya, ga bisa nentuin genre. Jadi, kalau ada yang tau, bisa kasih tau aja lewat review atau PM. Tenang, ga usah takut, saya gak jahat kok /iniapaanjugahah


End file.
